Ace in the Hole
by cupid'slove
Summary: The straw hat crew get to an island with a hot spring and Nami is hell bent on having the whole crew in tip top shape for the rest of their journey. While at the Hot Spring they run into Luffy's brother, Ace who as had an Eye on Luffy's first mate since the first time he laid eyes on him and what a coincidence that he just so happens to knows what's ailing our lovely swordsmen.


**Sorry for the crude title but I just had to do it, it fits the story so nicely, so again I'm very sorry, if you don't like it, get over it. Anyway I wanted to make this story a little more interesting than it was in my head so I added the straw hat crew but not in a sexual way. This is an Ace/Zoro fic ONLY with what I'm hoping is a story line that hasn't been used before.**

"Finally, an island with a hot spring, I've waited so long for a nice soak in one!" Nami squealed as she packed a small bag with her swimsuit, tomorrow's clothes, and other necessities. Without looking up she could tell everyone else was as excited as she was and was just about to climb onto the dock when a deep baritone voice made her stop in her tracks.

"I'll stay here and watch over the ship while you guys go to the Inn." Looking up Nami glared at Zoro as he stood there, his face blank like always. Now it was true she was very stingy with money and jewels but it didn't mean she was too engrossed in herself to notice her nakama's health and let me tell you she had kept a close eye on the swordsmen when Chopper came to her with his concern for the man after he collapsed a week ago and just brushed it of as sleep deprivation.

"No you will not, you are coming with us. I know you haven't been in the best of health lately and I refuse to be blamed for making you stay on a ship alone when you could be soaking in a hot spring and regaining your health cause right now you look like you'll come down with something bad any minute." Stabbing her finger in the direction of the dock she growled "now get your ass off this ship before I kick it off." With that she turned around and stomped her way to the rope ladder and stood there waiting for Zoro to go down first so she could make sure he actually left.

With a deep sigh Zoro made his way into the boys bunk and stuffed a bag with his swim trunks and a tooth-brush since he was just going to wear what he had on today, tomorrow. With his bag lying against his back he made his way back to the deck, not surprised that Nami was still standing there, her hands still folded against her chest and Sanji in a pair of shorts and a short sleeve shirt on, saying how a lady such as herself shouldn't have to wait for muscle heads like him. Grunting in annoyance Zoro walked over to where they were standing and made his way down the ladder and onto the deck followed by Nami then Sanji, everyone else already having made their way up the dock.

The first thing you see when Walking into the inn's entrance is a small stand by the front desk that's lined with different arrays of soaps, body washes, and shampoos with a sign hanging above it saying "organic suds." At first Zoro thought it was just some weird name for a soap brand but when he overheard Robin tell Nami how organic things were better for the environment and since this was a natural hot spring Zoro put two and two together quite easily. What he didn't see coming was when the two chattering girls grabbed his arms in arm locks and dragged him over to the stand saying "let's go see what they have," and "I wonder if they have anything to help fend of colds and the flu," making sure he knew they were talking about him and not themselves, mostly.

With a bag full of Sakura blossom body lotion, lavender body wash, watermelon shampoo, and vanilla soap that were either for cold and flu prevention or relaxation Zoro went over to the front desk and got his room key then muttered "demanding women" and "can't believe they made me buy this stuff" all the way down the hall that led to his room, both girls doing the same with their own bag of goods and room keys.

Safely in his room Zoro went over to the futon that was laid out in the middle of the room and set hit belonging next to the top and rifled through the sack taking out the shampoo and soap intending to use them in the shower, since he already bought them, before he went to the spring near the back of the establishment.

With his body cleansed of any dirt Zoro put his dark green swim trunk on, grabbed the towel that was hanging near the door, and made his way to the hot spring. walking out the door and neared the edge of the hot spring he could just make out one man figures, a skeleton, and small animal that could only be Chopper grouped in the far right side of the spring and on the far left he could make out two women and two men which he could easily guess was Robin, Nami, Sanji, and Franky. But what really caught his attention were two figures sitting smack dad in the middle and one staring right at him. For reasons unknown to him, Zoro turned a bright red before turning his head to the left and made his way over to the four occupying that area.

"Finally, what did you do fall asleep standing in the shower?" Nami remarked as Zoro came to stand next to Robin who was currently talking about where the legend about how hot springs were good for your health had originated to Franky. Ignoring the remark Zoro went over and sat on a ledge that was about a foot under the water's surface and closed his eyes trying to will the headache he was developing away while blocking out Sanji love-sick voice. A few minutes later he could feel his muscles slowly loosening and the knots in his back and shoulders began shrinking and sighed with relief, not noticing everyone had gotten out or that one person in particular had come to stand in front of him.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder Zoro opened his eyes and was met with the grinning face of Luffy's older brother, Ace. "Hey there Zoro, not feeling well?"

Looking around Zoro asked "what happened to everyone?"

"They all left about five minutes ago, no one wanted to bother you seeing how your navigator threatened to cut their nuts off if they did and saying something about you needing this. So since I was staying longer I told them I'd watch over you tell you woke up."

"Instead you wake me up, why? You ready to get out now, if so just go I'm not a child I can be in here alone without drowning." Zoro huffed looking anywhere but the figure in front of him.

"No that's not the reason."

A few second ticked by and when he didn't elaborate Zoro couldn't help but snap, "Well than why did you wake me up?"

Grinning even wider Ace stepped a little closer "I think I know what's making you ill and I know how to fix it."

Staring up at Ace, Zoro didn't know if he should believe the fire user and ask how he knows what's making him ill or if he should ignore him and try to go back to sleep. Before he could choose either he was lifted up of the ledge and up against Ace's bare chest, his belly button barely coming to the other man's groin. Turning bright pink Zoro couldn't help the shiver that started at his toes and ended at the base of his neck.

Using the moment Zoro was in shock from the sudden contact Ace slid one of his hands up and down the others spine while he puts is other hand up against Zoro's stomach, his pinky finger dipping under the waist band of the green swim trunks.

With his mind in a white haze Zoro had his mouth slightly open as the heat in his body slowly rose. Making an embarrassing sound Zoro watched as Ace slid his hand, one finger at a time, into his trunks.

Smiling down at the young man in front of him Ace wrapped his fingers around the others half hard cock and started stroking him until he was fully hard. Slipping his hand out of the others trunks, Ace spun Zoro around and pressed his front up against the side of the spring and leaned against his back as he slipped his hand into the others trunks to grasp his erection again. A few strokes and Zoro was a whimpering mess, thrust against the hand and ledge.

Not one to let a person get their own release and getting nothing in return Ace took ahold of the back of Zoro's trunk and slowly slid them off, using the pleasure Zoro was feeling to cover his action. Sliding his free hand down the others spin he dipped his finger into the others cheeks pressing softly against the twitching hole hidden there.

Whimpering in slight pain when Ace slid a finger into his body Zoro went to push the hand away when Ace gave a slight squeeze to his cock in warning before sliding his finger in and out of his puckered hole. Sliding in a second finger ace began scissoring them and feeling around for that one spot that would have Zoro begging for more.

Crying out in pleasure Zoro pushed back on the fingers urging them to hit that spot again and when they did he saw stars. Panting in pleasure Zoro was beside himself with trying to stay composed all the while something unknown inside him was pushing him to make the man behind him thrust into him and give him release.

Pulling his fingers out Ace gently pushed Zoro so he was lying with is chest against the ground. Pushing his own trunks down enough to take his cock in hand and quickly pushed into Zoro, groaning out "God you feel so good," as the tight channel engulfed him to the hilt. Thrusting into Zoro over and over again was the best feeling Ace had felt in a long time, the tight channel sucking him in again and again. Knowing neither of them were going to last much longer Ace grabbed either side of Zoro's hips and quickened his thrusts and using his Mera Mera abilities he heated his already hot body to just below burning and was rewarded with cries of pleasure from Zoro has he felt the flesh inside him heat up and hit his prostate dead on. Not even a minute later Zoro was crying out his release, his channel spasming around Ace who began pounding into him saying "fuck" with every thrust until he was coming with one last snap of his hips.

Pulling out of a Dazed Zoro, Ace wrapped one arm around the others waist and sat down on the ledge before pulling Zoro into his lap. They sat like that for a few minutes before Ace spoke. "You feel better now?"

Looking up Zoro spoke in a groggy whisper "Yes but how did you now that would help; chopper didn't even know why I was so out of it."

Laughing softly Ace rubbed his hand against Zoro's stomach "I think you're the son of a sea-nymph Zoro."

"What the hell is that?"

Looking over at his shoulder where Zoro's head was resting, "there women, not mermaids, who live in the sea and only come on land once every millennium."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I think your mother is a sea-nymph and when she last came on land got pregnant and had you, which is probably why you have never met her, they can only stay on land for so long before they start to die. I've only ever heard of them on the Grand line so I'm guessing that's their homeland, or sea."

"Well what does that have to do with me feeling ill? I've never felt like this for any reason before."

"In all the legends I've heard about them, a person who is part sea-nymph has a set date when they begin to feel ill, this date is kind of like them coming of age I guess you could say. After this day passes they will feel ill if they go to long without orgasm. I know that sounds strange but for a sea-nymph an orgasm is as good as a buffet: it's similar to an incubus or succubus; they live off the energy it gives for however long they are on land. They are also compelled to satisfy whoever they are with because they yearn for that fulfillment that it gives them. Since you are half sea-nymph you might want to watch for anybody that seems odd because you'll start attracting random people to you when those urges bubble to the surface and have no way of being released. These people won't be in a good frame of mind at that time; all they'll be thinking is the easiest way they can get into your pants."

"… um so how exactly did you come to the conclusion I was part sea-nymph?"

"Not the first thing I thought you'd ask but ok. Half Sea nymphs have certain characteristics that can either be subtle or obvious. Have you ever wondered why you have never found another person with green hair or have amazing healing abilities without being a devil fruit user?"

"When I was little yeah but now I don't really care, or thought I was just different."

"Well you've never found anyone else because there characteristics of water based life; mermen, mermaids, **and **sea nymphs, also the ability to hold your breath under water for long periods of time. So when I saw you standing there looking ill and Luffy started rambling on about how you haven't been feeling well and passed out for no reason a kind of drew my own conclusions and it seems I was right." Closing his eyes Ace leaned his head back before speaking again. "By the way I've asked Luffy and with his permission it seems I'll be accompanying your crew for a while so you can't go seduce anyone anytime soon."

Looking up at Ace as he sat there, his eyes closed and lips shiny with moisture, Zoro reached up and kissed the underside of his chin before getting up and moving towards the door. Half way to the door Ace came up behind him, rapped an arm around his shoulders and bent down to give him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Your hair smells like watermelon, it's nice."

Laughing softly Zoro walked over to his towel and wrapped it around his waist "don't tell Nami or Robin, they'd make me buy enough to last a year." Walking a little further he turned around long enough to say "you coming are not?" before he turned back around and kept walking.

The smirk firmly back in place Ace snatched up his towel and followed Zoro back to his room saying softly "that wouldn't be a bad thing you know."

The next day was, to put it lightly, interesting. Nami was ecstatic that one of her crew mates was pretty much a sea incubus and was making plans on how she could use that to her advantage to gain more gold while Robin just stood there smile since she had already figured out Ace and Zoro's relationship the minute Luffy announced Aces' stay and Zoro lineage. Everyone else, excluding Luffy, were fretting over how they were going to survive two hyper active people on one ship not knowing Zoro would be taking care of most of Ace's energy during his stay. Standing next to each other Zoro and Ace watched the rest of the crew with mild amusement while they silently thanked Luffy for not saying anything about the real reason Ace was coming with them in the first place. With everyone too occupied with the news their captain had just announced Ace took the opportunity to reach up and slide his fingers through Zoro's hair and whisper "I'm glad I read about sea nymphs after the first time I saw you." throwing a smirk over his shoulder at a gaping swordsmen Ace couldn't help but say "and I like how your hair smells like watermelon it fits you and your hair color." before made his way over to his rubbery hyper active brother for a brotherly wrestling match which he was sure to win. Looking to the side Zoro was horrified to see Nami and Robin looking over at him and that's when he knew not only was the hot spring going to be sold out of watermelon shampoo but as soon as he had a chance he was going to kill Ace or at least make it so he had no energy for days. ;)

**IT'S DONE! Never under-estimate the power of imagination because you'll be blown away by the weird things mine comes up with when it feels like it. Let me just say this couple makes me drool every time I think about them so I said to myself "self I need to write a story on this couple because there just isn't enough to curb my insane desire to read about them." And so Walla, my master piece for this pairing was born. Hope for many reviews from my lovely readers. By the way everything I wrote about sea nymphs is bull, nothing is true, at least not that I know and watermelon shampoo smells delicious (It's my favorite kind to buy when I'm buying body wash and if I can, shampoo as well.)**


End file.
